Hors Champ
by Tchitchou
Summary: Oneshot sur le 4x12. Parce que le hors-champ, c'est ce que les caméras ne nous montrent pas. Parce qu'il faut avoir un sommeil sacrément lourd pour ne pas entendre un cirque déménager. Parce que leur tête au réveil en dit long sur leur nuit...


**HORS-CHAMPS**

_**Ceci est un oneshot sur le 4x12 "Double trouble in the panhandle".**_

_**Parce que le hors-champ, c'est ce que les caméras ne nous montrent pas.  
Parce que y en marre de voir des petits oiseaux alors que l'on sait que ce qui est important, ça se passe dans la caravane.  
Parce que Wanda et Buck.  
Parce qu'il faut avoir un sommeil sacrément lourd pour ne pas entendre un cirque déménager.  
Parce que la caravane a démontré qu'elle avait de bons amortisseurs.  
Parce que leur tête au réveil en dit long sur leur nuit...**_

Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas, sinon il n'y aurait pas de hors-champ.

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hors-champ**

Affaire classée.

Ce que l'on avait cru être un meurtre était en fait un accident déguisé. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué…

J'étais épuisée. Je n'avais ni faim ni soif. Je voulais juste m'allonger et dormir.  
Booth et moi venions de rentrer dans notre caravane. Enfin dans celle de Wanda et Buck encore pour une nuit…

- Arghhhhhh

Ce soupir plus que bruyant c'était Booth qui l'avait poussé. Mon partenaire était lui aussi exténué. Nerveusement plus que physiquement. Notre numéro l'avait psychologiquement perturbé.

De mon côté, il m'avait plutôt… excitée. Savoir que Booth avait un quasi droit de vie ou de mort sur moi, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, m'avait émoustillée. J'avais réalisée sa toute puissance sur moi, son emprise. Et rien que d'y repenser, mon estomac se serrait.

- Vous avez faim ?

Je lui demandais ça pour la forme… Il avait toujours faim…

- Non trop crevé…

Booth trop crevé pour manger… tiens étonnant…

Allongé sur le dos, les jambes pendantes, Booth était affalé sur ce qui devait nous servir de lit… Camille avait fait remarquer plus tôt dans la journée qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Et nous n'avions pas parlé de l'organisation pour de la nuit…

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rentre ? lançai-je sans grande conviction.  
- Hors de question Bones. Je suis trop crevé pour conduire cet engin. Et NON, pas question que vous conduisiez, surtout avec un seul œil. Et puis on doit rester là jusqu'à l'arrivée des agents du bureau qui embarqueront Magnum demain.  
- Ok. On fait quoi alors ?  
- On dort Bones.  
- Et on s'organise comment ?  
- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous laisse le lit ?  
- Ça serait plutôt galant…  
- Oui bin passé une certaine heure, ya plus de galanterie qui tienne Bones. On va se serrer.

J'essayais de réprimer un sourire, comparant la taille du lit à celle de mon partenaire…

Alors que je débarbouillais mon maquillage de scène avec les moyens du bord, Booth se redressa, enleva son gilet rouge et défit ses chaussures. Moi je retirais mes colliers et je défis mes cheveux. Une fois prête, je m'approchais de lui, toujours en tenue de scène.

- Vous restez dans cette tenue ?  
- Oui je n'en ai pas d'autres pour la nuit. Celle là ou mes vêtements civils c'est pareil.  
- Mouais…

Je vis son regard changer… C'était peut-être le corset que je portais, mettant en valeur ma poitrine… ou alors mes collants, fuselant mes jambes, ou bien mes cheveux défaits… Mais pour sur, son regard avait changé… et ça ne me déplaisait pas, bien au contraire…

Alors que Booth était toujours assis dans le seul accès menant au matelas, j'entrepris de l'enjamber. L'effet voulu fut immédiat…

Je me mis sur le dos repliant mes jambes. Booth, ébahi, me regarda un instant, hésita et vint s'allonger à côté de moi. L'étroitesse du lit ne nous permettait pas d'être bien loin l'un de l'autre, et nous nous touchions presque.

oOoOo

Depuis 5 minutes, Booth ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans tous les sens. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise de notre proximité. Moi à l'inverse, je m'en amusais…

- Vous avez fini de bouger oui ?  
- Oh ça va ! Il faut que je prenne mes marques Bones.  
- Vos marques ? Urinez aux 4 coins du matelas tant que vous y êtes…

Il grimaça, levant les yeux au ciel.  
Son côté enfantin ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Mal rasé, épuisé, il déployait sans effort un charme fou. Le marcel qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la journée, mettait en valeur sa musculature. Ses bras puissants, ses pectoraux proéminents… Il transpirait le sexe.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait d'être sous couverture, de jouer un couple marié, d'être seuls dans cette caravane, loin de chez nous, loin du labo, loin de nos vies, mais j'avais envie de tout envoyer balader et de céder. De lui céder. Il était tout simplement irrésistible et j'avais envie de lui.

- Shhhht…..( bruit retenu entre mes dents)  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vous ai fait mal ?  
- Non... En fait oui… C'est mon œil qui me lance…  
- Oh désolé Bones. Montrez moi ça…

Ma petite ruse fonctionnait parfaitement. Lui, le chevalier blanc, voulait observer ma « blessure » pour me soigner… Il entreprit donc de se redresser, se penchant sur moi pour regarder ma paupière.

- Je vous ai bien arrangé quand même. Il faudra montrer ça à un docteur en rentrant.  
- Je suis docteur Booth.  
- A un vrai docteur Bones…

Lui souriant, j'étendis brusquement mes jambes qui étaient repliées et sur lesquelles ses propres jambes reposaient. Mon mouvement le déstabilisa, le faisant basculer vers moi, ou plutôt sur moi. Son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du mien.

Gêné, il tenta de se reprendre, mais je lui lançais un regard à faire rougir le marquis de Sade. Il bredouilla un « Bones… » et j'en profitais pour m'emparer de sa lèvre inférieure. Surpris, Booth ne résista pourtant pas longtemps, répliquant à mes avances. Passant sa main dans mes cheveux, il m'attira à lui. Alors que je m'activais avec application à reconnaître les moindres recoins de sa bouche avec ma langue, mes mains cherchaient les bretelles de mon partenaire. Il dut se résoudre à cesser ses caresses pour faire passer ses bras.

Tout se passait très vite. C'était vif et passionné. C'était sur l'instant. Nous déployions une énergie que nous ne soupçonnions pas ni l'un ni l'autre 10 minutes plus tôt. Mais c'était une histoire sans parole. Pas besoin d'explication, de raison valable, encore moins d'excuse. Vous étions conscients de nos actes, en pleine possession de nos moyens et entre adultes consentants. Rien ne pouvait alors nous arrêter.

Après moult caresses, plus sauvages que savantes, Booth se perdit dans mon décolleté. L'effet du corset, pressant ma poitrine devenue quasi opulente, le rendait comme fou. On aurait dit un diabétique devant la vitrine d'une confiserie…  
Je soupirais à son application à lécher, embrasser, aspirer, mordiller, sucer chaque cm² de ma peau nue. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirer les cheveux lorsqu'il atteint l'un de mes mamelons. J'en gémis de plaisir.

- Attends je vais l'enlever…  
- Ouh Non. Bones .. Pas question… Tu le gardes…

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande mais je cédais volontiers au caprice de Booth. J'entrepris donc de défaire non pas mon corset mais le bas de mon costume, la sur-culotte assortie. Tout en s'activant dans mon cou, Booth la fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Suivirent les collants qu'il roula délicatement cette fois, embrassant chaque nouvelle partie de peau qu'il dévoilait. Cet homme me donnait des frissons…

J'étais allongée sur le dos, la tête renversée en arrière. A mes pieds, Booth s'employait à embrasser mes chevilles… Un rien fétichiste le garçon… Se redressant pour venir me joindre, il se cogna la tête au lustre du plafond.

- AOUTCH !!

Je ne pus réprimer un rire. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos à côté de moi, se tenant exagérément la tête, je passais sur lui.

- Un partout comme ça….  
- Bones…

Je me mis à cheval sur lui, au niveau de son bassin où je pus constater l'avancement de son excitation. En clair, son pantalon était prêt à exploser sous la pression qu'exerçait son érection.  
Je portais donc la main à sa ceinture, la défaisant…

- Bones…  
- Oui…  
- Tu joues avec le feu là…  
- Je sais…

Je fis descendre la fermeture éclair et passais ma main à l'intérieur…

- Hey doucement !  
- Je vérifie la qualité de la marchandise c'est tout… dis-je d'un air mutin…

Me relevant légèrement, je fis suffisamment descendre son pantalon, jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses et l'intérieur de mes genoux… Il était vraiment doué pour ça…

Je me collais de nouveau à lui, allongée sur lui, cherchant ses lèvres dont je n'avais été que trop longtemps séparée. Il en profita pour passer son pouce dans l'élastique de ma culotte, et la descendit doucement.

- Hé..  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu es pressé ?  
- Pas plus que toi…  
- Bonne réponse.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, m'appuyant sur mes genoux pour l'aider à faire descendre mes dessous. Je finis par m'en débarrasser seule pour libérer mes jambes. Plus qu'excitée, mon sexe palpitant dans l'attente de le recevoir, je l'embrassais à nouveau. Puis je descendis sur son cou, son torse toujours prisonnier de son marcel. Je le relevai pour accéder à ses abdos impeccablement dessinés et à son nombril. Je ne manquais pas d'y glisser ma langue et de lui prodiguer quelques caresses de mon cru qui lui arrachèrent des soupirs de plaisir. Oui moi aussi je savais y faire…

Arrivée à son boxer, je ne pus que constater la bosse que marquait son pénis. L'effet que j'avais sur lui me galvanisa… Je lui fis lever les fesses pour faire glisser le mince morceau de tissu qui nous séparait encore. Booth ne se fit pas prier pour relever ses hanches. Libéré, son membre démontrait toute sa vigueur. Son pénis était à son image : grand, fort et puissant.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour le vouloir en moi. J'entrepris donc de le faire glisser entre mes cuisses sans plus attendre. Booth accompagna mon mouvement posant ses mains sur mes hanches et m'imprimant son rythme. Je dus m'accrocher à l'étagère sur ma gauche pour supporter le choc des vagues de plaisir qui me submergeaient. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Booth quand à lui haletait de désir tout en s'activant remarquablement sous moi.

Après un moment, je décidais de faire durer le plaisir et de me relever, me libérant de lui… Il se redressa en position assise immédiatement.

- Hé à quoi tu joues ? Viens par là !

Il m'agrippa les hanches et m'empala sur lui. Sa quasi brutalité me fit crier de plaisir. Il est allé très loin en moi, là où jamais personne n'était allé auparavant. Sous le choc, mon corps se détendit. Submergée par mes diverses sensations, je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Booth entreprit donc de déplier mes jambes, les positionnant autour de sa taille tout en m'embrassant. Il nous fit alors rouler sur le côté. Puis il reprit le dessus, me basculant à nouveau sur le lit.

- Qui est-ce qui joue maintenant hein?

Je n'eus même pas la force de lui répondre. J'agrippais son marcel et lui retirais violemment. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sentir son odeur. Alors qu'il continuait de s'activer énergétiquement, je ne cessais d'embrasser son torse, son visage, ses lèvres, sa mâchoires, ses épaules… Soudainement, je sentis tous les muscles de mon corps se contracter. Mon sexe l'enserra, décuplant mes sensations et les siennes.

Ne voulant pas que nos ébats prennent fin, je pris ses fesses en main, le plaquant contre moi, l'engageant à continuer, à aller plus loin, encore et encore. Booth s'exécuta, me donnant encore des coups de reins dont lui seul avait le secret. A bout de force, l'orgasme m'emportant, je ne pus me retenir de le mordre à la base du cou. Quasi instantanément, Booth s'écroula sur moi, en sueur. Il enfouit sa tête au dessus de mon épaule droite. Nous avions le souffle court.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il me regarda. Dégageant les cheveux qui entravaient mon visage, il m'embrassa.

- Docteur Brennan, je ne savais pas que votre science était si … étendue…  
- C'est à Quantico que l'on vous apprend de telles… pratiques Agent Booth ?

Nos rires se répercutèrent contre les mur de la pauvre caravane... La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir....**_


End file.
